


The Pull

by xHaruka17x



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2018 [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Cop Dean, Lawyer Sam, Married Dean, Mistaken Identity, Multi, Omega Bela, Omega Castiel, Omega Jimmy, Outlaw Jimmy, Paralegal Bela, Pharmacy Tech Cas, Twins, Wolf Castiel, Wolf Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Dean’s regular day turns completely upside down after a mistaken identity arrest.SPN ABO Bingo Challenge Entry.Square Filled: True Mates





	The Pull

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Diminuel for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://diminuel.tumblr.com/

  
  
When Police Officer Alpha Dean Winchester’s alarm went off in the morning, he woke up next to his wife of ten years, had his usual black coffee and his western omelet for breakfast, and then slipped on his uniform, got into his patrol car, and reported to the precinct for a full work day--a _normal_ work day--nothing could have prepared him for how it would all come to this moment.  
  
He sat in his driveway, already late for dinner and looking up at his house, dreading walking into it. Of course, he and Bela had experienced many fights over the years; what couples didn’t? However, something like this…Dean knew it would be the hardest conversation he would ever have to have. He had never wanted to have this conversation; hell, he never believed he would ever need to, and yet…the scent of petrichor and peppermint was embedded in his nose, and his wolf keened and whined for more of it. His whole body was _aching_ , because being here at his own damn house felt _wrong _. He took a deep breath to calm himself, trying to reign in his Alpha’s need to turn right back around and bury his face in his gorgeous _true___ mate’s neck.  
  
True mates…it overruled everything, including marriage. It happened more times than most would ever admit. Dean and Bela had been young and in love, and had chosen to forsake the idea of ‘true mates’. They had decided to throw caution to the winds and marry. Neither ever thought or believed one or the other would meet their true mate. But now, on this insane and fitful day, the Alpha had met his true Omega. It was biological, it was spiritual, and it was physical. The bond had formed within seconds; the scent his true mate had drew him in like a possessive drug that had taken control.  
  
Many had tried to stay away; they were already married and so on, but no matter the distance one tried to put between them, the true mate bond would only induce a pining sickness that would pull them back together. In truth, the true mate bond was two halves of a whole.  
  
No matter how ‘happy’ the married Alpha or Omega believed they were, there was always ‘something’ missing: that small hole inside of them that was hoping and wishing for their true mate. Marriages were automatically annulled once a true mate was found.  
  
Dean knew all of this. Of course, it had all been from an outside view; within his profession, he had seen the damage it did to couples and to families. Yet, he also saw the happiness that finding your true mate offered as well. Every case and scenario he had ever witnessed had been different...but he hadn’t been part of that statistic. He hadn’t been one of the ones that within a day had their whole life shift on its axis, and switch everything around.  
  
The worst part was the _guilt_ he felt. He ran his hand over his face in frustration. He felt guilty because of how damn giddy, light hearted and _content_ he now felt since meeting his true mate. His true Omega was male. This had surprised him a bit simply because of how _rare_ male Omegas were, but they were considered, at least in Dean’s book, the most beautiful and perfect mates, really. His was lean and sassy, with an electric blue glare that had made his wolf want to howl at the thought of a challenge in play. He had dark unruly hair that had made Dean’s hands itch to touch it, and plush, pink pouty lips that had insulted as well as soothed him in the span of minutes. And his scent…Dean was still intoxicated.  
  
The Alpha took a deep breath. A few hours ago, his marriage was annulled. In every pairing, it was the true mate Omega’s task to file the documents of true mates having been found, and officiate it. Usually, the Alpha, and in this case Dean, should be with the true Omega, going through the motions of mating and sealing the bond…but Dean couldn’t before telling Bela…Christ…his _wife_ , that their ten year marriage was over and he was leaving.  
  
Dean’s true Omega had understood; hell, he had praised him for being a ‘good and thoughtful’ Alpha and wanting to tell his wife himself, in person, and not completely blindside her like so many other Alphas had been known to do. Dean wasn’t a soulless dick. He could be an asshole, sure, but not about something like this, and not to Bela.  
  
He stepped out of his car and just looked up at their house. It was strange. He loved Bela; he did. She was feisty and confident, and she had a sweet side only he knew and was privy to. Somehow, she loved him. Yet, as he felt all of these truths run through him, it was as if every part of them was already being replaced by his true mate, whom he had only known mere hours...and yet the Omega filled the deepest and darkest hole inside of himself that he had pretended all these years wasn’t eating at him.  
  
Before he could take a step, his phone vibrated in his pocket, and he fished it out. Two texts. One was from his true mate, which simply stated _/I’m scared and happy…my address is.../_ Yeah, that was about how Dean felt too, scared and happy. The Omega’s address was only about fifteen minutes away. The second text was from his brother, Sam, which was in all caps, urging him to call him. The Alpha didn't have time to make a decision. Sam was impatient and calling him now.  
  
“Sam-”  
  
“Dean, why the hell did I get a filing notification for the Winchester Pack Tree saying that a marriage was annulled? That YOUR marriage was being annulled? I thought you and Bela were fine. She was telling me yesterday that she was thinking about-”  
  
Dean had to cut him off now, or this conversation would never end. “I met my true mate. I’m about to go to tell Bela now.”  
  
Sam was silent for a long time as Dean watched his wife through the kitchen window, sipping a glass of wine. Sam had introduced them. Hell, she had worked with him, and this whole thing suddenly felt extremely fucked. His phone vibrated as he awaited for Sam to say something. He glanced at the screen and found another text from his true mate. _/I hope you’re okay…I can feel your anxiety. I have this ridiculous urge to come to you…this is insane, and so much more intense then I ever thought. I’m sorry! I know you’re dealing with your family and I…I’ll just wait for your call./_  
  
Dean couldn’t stop the smirk that graced his face. Their bond was already so strong, and they hadn’t even done more then scent each other. A shiver ran through him as he tried to calm himself down. The jittery feeling and guilt were not only all his own.  
  
“Y-You met your true mate? Dean, that’s huge, I mean...” Sam had no words.  
  
“I’ll call you tomorrow. I have to go talk to Bela.”  
  
“Dean…did you, you know...already mate your-”  
  
“No, Sam. I have to tell Bela first. She deserves that, at the very least.” She deserved better than this, and while he wasn’t entirely sure how she would react, he only hoped that she too would eventually find her true mate.  
  
“Yeah; yeah, okay. Talk to you later.”  
  
“Yeah; bye, Sam.”  
  
“Bye, Dean, and hey! Dean, I _am_ happy for you. I just feel bad for Bela.”  
  
“I know. Later, Sammy.”  
  
In the next moment, he was in his house that he had called home with Bela for the last ten years. She stood when he walked in, her wine glass in hand, looking effortlessly sexy in her pastel pink pantsuit sans jacket. Her pearl white blouse was slightly unbuttoned for comfort, her hair loose and shiny around her shoulders, and her light bronze colored ears were up at attention. He saw her smile dissipate as she assessed him without words, and her tail stopped swaying. He saw her slightly scenting the air about him. She swallowed hard as her ears flattened against her scalp, and she looked down for a mere second to collect herself.  
  
Dean couldn’t say anything. He begged her forgiveness through his eyes as she looked at him. She licked her lips as she nodded, and turned back towards the kitchen counter to set her glass down and lean on her hands for support. The acrid scent of Omega distress and sadness swirled in the air between them, and Dean hated this. His own champagne colored ears were back in sorrow, and he wished he could have spared her all of this. He truly did, but he couldn’t feel guilty or bad for meeting his mate.  
  
“What’s your true Omega’s name?” Bela asked softly, as she kept herself turned from him. She was trying to be strong and understanding.  
  
“Castiel,” Dean replied, and even saying the name made his wolf stir happily in the sad moment.  
  
“She must be pretty with such a name.” Dean loved her for trying to be so casually positive about everything.  
  
“He. Castiel is a he,” Dean corrected her, with a small smile.  
  
Bela turned to face him then, surprise on her beautiful face. “Well, then. Of course you would have a true mate that was rare to begin with.”  
  
“Well, you know me; it's never simple.” He tried a light joke.  
  
She gave him a smile. It was sad and filled with a pain she was trying to keep from him as she took a deep breath. “I’m happy for you.”  
  
Dean nodded and closed the distance between them, hugging her tightly as they said their goodbyes.  
  
  


**### A Few Hours Earlier ###**

Dean sat in his patrol car just off of Main Street and 18th Ave. As he sipped his third coffee of the day, he looked through the recently added ‘Wanted’ profiles on his mounted work laptop.

He found it ridiculous how every day their ‘Wanted’ sector just seemed to double at times, especially during the holidays. The system on the computers was clearly organized, which made things easier for the less computer savvy folk like Dean. He focused his browsing in his part of the city patrol, never knowing when a call would come in. His radio crackled on and off from central to other officers and back, spewing arrays of radio codes that for the moment had nothing to do with Dean.

The Alpha sighed, and took a deep breath as he looked up from the screen to look at the busy hustle of the main intersection. Pedestrians ran about like ants, while cars that had been speeding slowed down to a ridiculous crawl as they noticed Dean’s patrol car. He snorted at the idiocy of it as he sipped his lukewarm slush that passed for coffee, looking around the street corners.  
The northwest side of the street catered to a multitude of businesses, from car insurance to a large pet store, and then vast commerce buildings that housed a variety of fields, such as trading firms, marketing agencies, and two dentist offices.

The southwest side of the street held a massive grocery store that displayed the promise of organic produce and sales with 30% tickets. Right next to it was a small plaza that hosted hair salons and a nail and massage spa, while a semi-large designer clothing store ended the corner.

The southeast side, just to the right of where he was parked, was a fancy and ancient commercial banking firm. The building was almost fifty years old, and yet was one of the bravest architectural structures of the city, sourly standing out. It was imposing with its four-story-high pillar and Greek style crafted forefront. There was no mistaking what the building held.

It completely dwarfed the simple, yet clean, appearance of the pharmacy that was on the corner across the street on the northeast end of the intersection. Behind it was a small tiny part that barely passed as a walking trail park, which tended to have business suits escape to it for their lunch. Six different kinds of restaurants circled the side of the main street.

Dean people-watched as the mid-morning seemed to have people in less of a hurry then rush hour. A group of five individuals were all awaiting the cross-way light when Dean spotted him. The face struck him with recognition as he quickly clicked through the profiles on his computer to find him, and there...Jimmy Novak, 27. Omega; outstanding warrants for thievery as well a prostitution charges. Dean’s eyebrows shot up. The guy was definitely attractive, and he was about to walk right in front of Dean’s patrol car. A bit brazen...

Dean grabbed his police hat and slipped it on as he exited his car. He calmly rounded the vehicle, and was immediately right behind the Omega.

"Jimmy Novak?” he asked, using his Alpha tone to ensure a response. The Omega, who was wearing an old Colombo style tan trench coat, jolted in place, and then turned to face him with a shockingly blue glare.  
Dean was momentarily stunned by the sheer piercing gaze, and shook himself to regain his composure. He didn’t see this kind of reaction from the on-file photos. Dean made himself move forward, and carefully grasped the Omega’s arm, turning them towards Dean’s patrol car.

“You have the right to remain silent-" Dean started, as he proceeded to retrieve his handcuffs from his belt.

"You're making a mistake!" the Omega growled out, as he felt the metal slide around his wrists.

"Yeah, yeah..." How many times had Dean heard that one?

"Im telling you, you have the wrong man! Jimmy is my twin!" the Omega balked, as Dean patted him down and took the man’s wallet out. The Alpha opened the wallet to find a state ID for a Castiel Novak.

 

‘Castiel’ turned around, which was a bold and dangerous move to do towards a police officer, and leaned back against the patrol car with his hands still cuffed, looking up at the Alpha.

Dean had his hand on his gun as a reflex, but hadn’t unsheathed the weapon. Their eyes locked, and suddenly their visions narrowed.

Dean felt dizzy, and the scent of petrichor and peppermint hit him like a freight train. His whole body shivered as a tingling sensation suddenly coursed throughout his entire body, and he felt as if his skin was vibrating. His green eyes flashed red as his wolf roared to life inside of him, and he was barely able to hold himself back from hollowing like the beast inside him desired to.

Dean managed to focus back on the Omega in front of him with wide eyes as his heartbeat pulsed throughout the whole of him. He felt hypersensitive and completely out of his element as his wolf zeroed in on ‘Castiel’. The Omega was practically illuminous before him. He was panting, and looking as crazed as Dean felt. His eyes were wide, flickering between sky blue and Omega gold, responding to Dean and his wolf. His dark walnut colored ears stood up at attention, and his tail was wagging back and forth, mirroring Dean’s own. He had plush pink lips, a straight nose, and soft creamy skin, and his dark brown hair was tousled from the slight breeze of the day. Dean closed his eyes as he inhaled the delectable scent once more.

Castiel found himself panting. The powerful scent of bergamot and sage hit his nose full force, and his body jolted. He felt as if he was suddenly very highly medicated, and in a frightening way. His heart was hammering in his chest, pulsing throughout his core as his skin itched and tickled as if feathers were running delicately over him, giving him goosebumps. His wolf was keening and mewling, desperately wanting to howl. His Omega was hyper aware of everything ‘Alpha’ in front of him. He was tall and strongly built, with champagne colored fur. His ears were perked at attention, his tail wagging like an excited pup, and Castiel couldn’t look away from those apple-green eyes that shifted back and forth to Alpha red. They were mesmerizing and enchanting, while the Alpha’s lips were a perfect plum bow. He took a breath, and the Alpha’s intoxicating scent overwhelming him as his knees buckled.

“Get these off,” Castiel managed, as he turned ever so slightly in his sudden weakened state.

It took Dean longer then he ever wanted to admit to understand what the Omega had just told him.

“Y-You have a warrant,” Dean managed, as his mouth felt filled with cotton, and a slight headache had started.

“That’s Jimmy, you asshat! You have my I.D. Jimmy is my twin brother,” Castiel growled out, with his ears back in annoyance.

The sight of the Omega angry with him pulled at something inside of Dean. His wolf whined in immediate regret at having upset his mate...

_Mate._

Dean froze. His eyes roamed over Castiel in an attempt to understand what the hell was going on. Why was he calling the Omega stranger his mate?! His whole body melted as he felt the sheer thrill of his wolf, who was trying to preen and Alpha posture like a smug asshole.

In his complete mental stupor, he had managed to remove the cuffs from Castiel’s wrists, and when the Omega turned back to look up at him, everything suddenly made sense. Everything fell into place.

Castiel had no words. He looked up at the handsome Alpha, and his wolf wanted to purr and present like a good little mate…

_Mate._

Everything clicked then. There was no denying what all of this ridiculous intensity between them was that had them both tethered, inevitably standing mere inches from each other. The pull was too strong, and too damn magical. Castiel had always believed in the tales his grandmother would tell him. He had waited all this time, and days away from his twenty-seventh birthday, it happened. This was it. _He_ was it.

“You’re my true mate,” they both voiced at the same time, in awed and shocked whispers.

Their eyes roamed over each other’s faces as they both carefully lifted a tentative hand to touch the other, in order to make sure it wasn’t all a dream.

Castiel placed his right hand over the Alpha’s chest, reading the nameplate that read ‘D. Winchester’. The Alpha was solid and warm under his gentle touch, and the Omega couldn’t stop the happy smile that graced his face as he looked up at those green eyes once again.

Dean carefully caressed the Omega’s cheek with his right hand. It was soft and warm from the mid-morning heat. He was still in complete shock as those stunning sky-blue eyes looked back up at him, and that _smile_ Castiel gave him made him weak in the knees. His nose wrinkled, and he beamed beautifully. This was his true mate.

Simultaneously, they leaned into each other, burying their noses in each other’s necks and inhaling deeply. It was consuming, and overwhelmingly _right_. It was like coming home, that vacant, tiny hole inside of them suddenly filled and brimming with a warmth and light neither had ever imagined possible.

“What does the ‘D’ stand for?” the Omega asked quietly, as they stayed circled in each other’s arms, completely ignorant of their surroundings and any curious looks thrown their way.

“Oh! Um, I’m Dean; Dean Winchester.” The Alpha sheepishly introduced himself as they pulled away ever so slightly, neither willing to fully release the other.

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel smiled, and Dean was in complete awe at the sight once more. He wanted that smile forever. He needed that smile forever.

“Hiya, Castiel.” Dean gave his Omega his best charming smile, making sure his canines were fully on display, and he was rewarded with a slight blush on Castiel’s cheeks.

“This is amazing,” Castiel voiced, his eyes wide in wonder as his ears practically vibrated in excitement.

Castiel’s happy scent was exhilarating.

“So, you’re the good twin?” Dean teased, as the Omega snorted.

“I suppose. I haven’t spoken to my brother in almost two years after I had bailed him out of jail. I don’t want to know what he’s done, and I refuse to be involved. I tried helping him since we were pups to straighten him out, but he will do as he pleases. So we cut ties. I can’t be dragged down by his illegal activity. I want no part in it,” Castiel stated, as he frowned. “Do we have to talk about him right now?”

“No, I just wanted to be sure you weren’t magically fooling me,” Dean teased, yet every fiber in him knew Castiel was being honest with him. He could feel it; feel Castiel’s emotions as if they were his own. It was completely surreal.

Dean couldn’t wait to tell Sam! And suddenly, it felt as if a bucket of ice water hit him. He straightened up right away, and his sudden change in mood made Castiel look up at him. Wide, confused, and worried blue eyes were staring up at him, and Dean wanted to soothe him immediately.

“Dean?” the Omega asked in a small voice, and Dean knew Castiel could feel the panic and guilt inside of him.

“I, um, please don’t think I’m not happy about this, because I am. But I-” Dean sighed. “I’m married. I have been for the last ten years. I have to tell her--about this, about you, before I can move forward with you. I can’t just-” Despite everything in him wanting to take his true mate to a private area and consummate their union, he couldn’t do it without telling Bela they were…well, annulled. He couldn’t betray her that way. She would be blindsided enough without him being a caveman knot head.

A gentle and understanding smile graced Castiel’s face. “I understand. I’m really proud that my true Alpha is a caring and loyal man.” Dean actually blushed at the praise.

“I should go tell her now.”

“Yes. I will go file our union as true mates.”

“Okay, here. I’ll be over after I talk to my family,” Dean said, as he gave Castiel his card that held his cell phone number.

“Okay; I’ll see you soon, Alpha.” Castiel smiled and kissed Dean’s cheek.

 

**End**


End file.
